note to self kill West'
by spitfirelover
Summary: title sucks i know but it needed a title so this story is about GA (green arrow) finding out about wally and artemis realtsionship-this maybe a one shot depends on how many reviews i get so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN YJ**

THIS IS CHAPTER ONE

* * *

?

Wednesday training practice

GA pov

I was noticing Artemis' strange behavior lately and during training practice too. She's always been focus during training. She's been checking her phone every five to ten minutes. And she's either smiling or trying to hold in a laugh. She's been like this for nearly two weeks or something. "hey , GA our we almost done with training" Artemis asked. "Are you ok ,Artemis, you're never so eagerly to leave training before." I ask. "Yeah, everything is fine I just have something planed with a…friend" Artemis answered. "Ok, go have fun kiddo, but only if you hit that water bottle on that twenty story building right over there" I said pointing it out for her. "Your on, GA" Artemis answered eagerly. And she set her bow up and aimed her arrow straight for the bottle and let go and with a great aim comes a great shot. "nailed it!" Artemis shouted happily. "Ok, ok a deals a deal go have fun " I said. She gave me a hug and went out the door. I started to pick up the old and new arrows I replaced for her. When I noticed her phone had stayed behind. And when I went to pick it up a message appeared. "hey Arty are you coming I am getting bored here" and at the very top of the message it read the sender 'Baywatch'. And I knew exactly ho it was from…West. And at that moment Artemis came back "hey, GA did I leave my phone here" she asked. "yeah here you go(I gave it to her) be safe kiddo" I replied "will do see you later" and she left again. 'NOTE TO SELF KILL WEST'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday Mount Justice**

Artemis pov

I walk through the teleporter and went to the kitchen/living room. When I get there Megan was watching her show and Wally was raiding the fridge again. "Hey, Artemis how was school today." Megan asked. "fine I guess, its school." I said. "Ok I made some cookies a few minutes ago they should be in the fridge" Megan said and turned to watch her show "thanks" I said. And walked into the kitchen where Wally was. "Hey" I said. "Hey your self" he said. "Can I ask you something" I said. "You just did, but shoot" he answered. So I motioned my eyes to the kitchen exit and we left.

I looked both ways to make sure no one was listening or coming. "I've been thinking.." I started. "About what…wait you aren't breaking up with me right?" Wally asked. "No you idiot I was thinking that we should tell them" I finished. Wally's eyes widen "What!? Why? We are doing just fine keeping it as a secret." Wally said. "Because GA is already noticing that something is up. And I'm sure half of the team already knows we are dating anyways and why not tell them they are our friends". I said a bit louder. "Ok, ok I see your point, but how are _**you**_" I glared at him "fine how are _**we **_going to tell them?" Wally asked. "easy" was all I said.

'_Hey Megan' _I thought hoping I was still in range. '_yeah, Artemis' _she responded _'I have some new but I need you to connected Zatanna and Rocket first' _I thought _'ok… Zatanna, Rocket_ _are you there' _Megan asked _'yeah I am here' Zee_ answered. _' I'm here too' _Rocket responded _'and why exactly are we here' _Zee asked _'Artemis has news to share' _Megan answered. _'Wally and I are dating' _I said _'I told you so' _Zee shouted. _'Omg congratulations' _Megan squealed. _'congrats girl' _Rocket said _'thanks girl's now all I have to do is tell GA'_ I said. _'oh good luck with that' _Zee said. '_I'll get the med bay ready for when you guys get back'_ Rocket said and we all laughed. '_Ok I got to go before Wally's twenty seconds of courage is gone'_ I said _'ok then bye see you around'_ the three said and they left.

"Artemis so what's the plan" Wally asked. "I just told the girls so that everyone except…"I said. "and what about the guys" Wally asked. "robin knows little trolls everywhere, Kalder is the leader so he knows and I told Megan so she'll tell Superboy" I said. "awesome so that everyone, now lets go get something to eat." Wally said eagerly. "Nope we still need to tell one more person" I said "and if your hungry I am supposed to have lunch with Ollie and Dinah today why don't you join us" I said. And I knew that's exactly why he wanted to keep it a secret. He was afraid in what tortures Ollie would put him through. "Uh-um …well" I glared at him again "ok ok I'll go" Wally said. And I kissed him on the check and said thanks. "you just love touring me don't you" he said and I laugh cause its was partly true.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday Queen's residents

Normal pov

"ok its fine…yeah I'll just make more food and everything will be fine…positive, ill make sure he's on his best behavior…ok see you then…bye be careful." Dinah said through the phone. "Everything ok" Oliver said walking into the kitchen, "she is coming right she said she would". "Yeah she's coming she's just bringing a…friend that's all" Dinah said. "Did she say who exactly she's bringing." Oliver said. "Yes and no" she answered. "what do you mean yes and no" he asked confused. "She told me, but she told not to tell you" she answered. "why, is she bringing a boy.." canary just stood there cooking and not answering "she's bringing a boy isn't she" Oliver said. "Oliver calm down I told her you would be on your best behavior" she said. "just tell me its not a boy" he asked desperately. "And if **it **is, what can you do, she's not your daughter, you cant tell her that she cant date or not, and at least she's telling us" she said angrily. "ok, ok I see your point but just tell me its not by any chance that West kid. Right?" Oliver asked but didn't get an answer. And for Dinah, she just continued in the kitchen. 'I_ should have kill the kid when I had the chance' _Oliver thought.

* * *

Outside the Quinn's residents

"Come on Wally, there nothing to be afraid of" Artemis said knowing it would make him go faster. "Hey, I ain't afraid I'm just not all that excited knowing your uncle might actually **kill me**" he said but shouted the last part. "He's not going to kill you kid dramatic plus I already told Dinah that I was bring you and she said he'll be on he's best behavior" she said partly annoyed at her boyfriends reaction. "Yeah, but that wont stop him from putting an arrow up where the sun don't shine Wally yelled. "Stop being so over dramatic, yeah he'll be pissed or mad I get it but get over it, the sooner we tell him the better rather from us then robin or something right" she said "ok fine but if I die, I'm going to haunt you" he said playfully. "I thought you didn't belive in that stuff" Artemis said smugly. "I…um...ok fine you got me there" Wally said. "Ok are you ready" Artemis said standing in front of the gates of the Quinn's residents. "I guess" Wally sighed. And so Artemis punch the code so that the gates will open.

* * *

Inside Queen residents

"Oliver put away that bow and arrows away right now!" Dinah shouted "you don't even know who she's bringing". "Oh I have my suspicions" Oliver said. "I don't care what your suspicions are just put them away now!" Dinah said again. "Why?" Oliver said and next thing he know is that he's on the floor and Dinah standing over him "cause I can kick your ass if you don't. Now put them away" she said again. "fine" Oliver sighed. "And I mean all arrows bows and dart basically anything that can hurt our guest" she said. And Oliver grunted and at that moment the door bell rang. "I'll get it" Oliver shouted as Dinah went back to the kitchen. So Oliver opened the door to see he's 'niece' and West.

"Hey Ollie, I have news to share" Artemis said and hugged him on her way in. "Where's Dinah" Artemis asked. "she's in the kitchen' Oliver replied. "Hey, GA" Wally said and stock out his arm "Hello West" Oliver said and shook his hand. And Artemis smiled at Oliver's behavior but notices some arrows on the floor but doesn't say anything.

So they walked to the living area and sat down. "So what's the new, kiddo." Oliver asked Artemis. "Dinah did tell you to keep calm. Right?' Artemis asked. GA nodded know but hoping is wasn't that she was in fact dating that boy. "Well I asked Wally to came so that…' knowing that this was he's cue Wally said "so that we can tell you that we are dating and have been dating for about three weeks" Wally finished. Oliver's eyes widen at the new, not that he didn't expect it but that Wally himself gave the news. "Are you ok, Ollie" Artemis asked. "yeah I'm fine, why don't you go help Dinah in the kitchen" Oliver asked her. "Sure" Artemis said and got up and before she left "please don't hurt him" and left.

And Wally gulped. "So West when exactly did you asked her out" Oliver asked him. "three weeks ago, she had gotten hurt during a mission and I felt stupid that I didn't help her so when I went to sleep my dreams were about the failsafe mission all those unsaid feeling and all so the next day I asked her out" Wally replayed. And Oliver nodded his head liking he's answer. "When did you started like Artemis" he asked. "Started liking her it was some where in September" Wally said. "And yet its October care to explain" Oliver asked. "The guys said I was in denial and I was to tell you the truth" Wally said. And Oliver just nodded not quite liking it but it was the truth so that was good enough. "is this some prank your playing on her cause if it is I swear you won't be able to run until pigs fly** (A/N I know bad threat).**" Oliver said angrily "No, no its not a prank I swear this is just relationship me liking her and her liking me that's all' Wally said as quick as possible before he did hurt him. And so Oliver relax a bit more before "and one more thing if I see her sad, angry, and/or crying over something you did I swear you will wish you were never born". Wally nodded and before anything else was said Artemis came in "lunch is ready"

* * *

So when dinner was Artemis and Wally helped clean up with the dishes and dry them too. But Oliver wasn't to keen on the idea of leaving them alone but they are in his house what could they possibly do. "So, how much did you scare the boy" Dinah asked him. "What gave you the impression I did anything" Oliver asked. "Oh, I don't know maybe the fact I avoided eye contact with you, now what did you do" she asked again. "I just had a chat with the kid nothing more" he answered. "Ollie Dinah, we're going to head back to mount justice" Artemis said while she walked into the living area with Wally following. "Ok kiddo,…" Oliver said getting up with Dinah too ready to walk them out. "see you later for training". "ok" Artemis replied. "And leave your phone in your bag don't want any distractions now do we" Oliver said before Dinah elbowed him. "Ok, Ollie" she said as they reach the door. "Thanks, for the lunch" Wally said. "NO problem Wally glad you can come" Dinah said. Oliver opened the door and hugged his protégé. And they said their farewells but Oliver kept his eyes on Wally. Which could have been mistaken or taken as a glare. And before Wally had a chance to step out the door Oliver stopped him and walked up to him so that he will only hear "I'll be watching you West remember are little chat" Oliver said and Wally gulped. So then the two teens left. And Oliver closed the door. "What did you say to him" Dinah said with her hands on her hips. "Nothing much" Oliver said. "mmm" was all she said.

* * *

Mount Justice

"so who'd Ollie scare you" Artemis asked. "He didn't scare me" Wally said defensively. "Yeah he did now what did tell you" she asked again. "oh you know the simple 'you hurt her' talk and the 'this better not be a prank' talk too" he responded. "He really thought this was a prank' she asked a bit disappointed in her mentor. "yeah, but don't worry its not because he doesn't trust you he just doesn't trust me" Wally said reassuring her. "yeah that makes more sense" she said jokingly. "Hey what's that supposed to mean" Wally asked in a pouting way. "oh nothing kid" she said and kissed him on the cheek. "So when do you come meet my parents" Wally said.

* * *

**and that will be a story for a different time**

**Sorry it took so long to put up chapter 3 **

**And I know chapter 2 kinda sucked**

**thanks for all the reviews and stuff**


	4. an

**an ****thanks for all the reviews and stuff i was wondering if anyone here would like me to coniute the story line but in a different story of artemis visting wallys family.**


End file.
